fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 3
(Aaron and Jean lay in bed together, kissing.) Raphoon Razeun) IT BURNS! Jean) *Moves face* It’s finally the day... Aaron) Yeah...*Jean kisses him again* Raphoon Razeun) AHHH! Jean) *Moves face back* I’m a little scared...*Kisses Aaron once more* Raphoon Razeun) STOP IT, IT BURNS MY BAKU-EYES! Aaron) *Waits until Jean moves her head back* Aren’t we all. Jean) *Kisses Aaron again, then backs away* You’re scared too? *Kisses Aaron* Raphoon Razeun) Only one thing to do...*Turns away* WAIT...ATTENTION, STOP KISSING! Aaron) No...*Kisses Jean, then backs head away* We should probably get dressed and all. Raphoon Razeun) *In head* It worked! My baku-eyes are saved! Jean) Why? It’s only 8:30... Aaron) In the morning? Jean) Yeah... Aaron) Don’t we have to be at the wedding by 9am! Jean) ...Yeah...We get dressed there, though... Aaron) No...You still have to get dressed here...I’m guessing those whoever-they-are people will do makeup and stuff for you. Jean) Mmm...Yeah. Aaron) But you still have to get your dress on... Jean) SHOOT! (Raphoon Razeun shoots pass Aaron and Jean, crashing into the hotel’s mirror.) (The glass shatters.) Aaron) … Jean) Cloomsey Raphoon...He’s costing us money, Aaron! Aaron) I know... Jean) Ugh... Aaron) Umm... Jean) Well... Aaron) You’re getting dressed in the bathroom, right? Jean) Yeah. Aaron) We got to move quick... Jean) It’s not like we’re going to make it by 9... Raphoon Razeun) *Rolls out of the mirror* Mmm, classy! Aaron) But still, we got to get this done quickly, we should have been there by now really! Jean) Yeah... Aaron) We’ve basically kept the photographer waiting... ---- Meanwhile, moving through a forest... Marcus) Hmph! They really think they can get married?! It’s time I crash it! (Red lightning shocks Marcus.) Marcus) AHHH! ''' (Black lightning shocks Marcus now too.) '''Marcus) AHHH! (Dralios makes a foul swoop at a defenseless Marcus.) (Marcus gets knocked out.) Dralios) RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! *Flies off* ---- Back in the hotel, about 10 minutes later... Jean) *Moving her hand, a little annoyed* Aaron, what’s taking you so long...*Looks at her ring* I honestly don’t know why I accepted this anymore. Aaron) *Speaking from another room* Because you love me. Jean) Yeah, but you’re taking forever! Aaron) Hey, this suit isn’t easy...It’s not like I had a father to teach me. Jean) I thought Professor Nintendo would have shown you. Seriously, I cannot wait to kiss you much longer. Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION, I CANNOT...I DON'T WANT THIS! Jean) So...I love him, love is strong. It's something you cannot understand. Aaron) Correct! Jean) And we seriously switches places from when we were in bed, girlfriend! Aaron) Girlfriend? What? Jean) You’re taking longer than me, hurry up... Aaron) Hey, I don’t have perfect hair or a dress...I have wavy hair that keeps sticking up and a suit. Jean) So, my dress was complex too. Didn’t you have to tie the back for me? Aaron) Yeah, which I wonder...Where is-''' '''BOOM! (The hotel shakes.) Jean) What the ?! Aaron) There goes the toothpaste cap... Jean) Seriously, you dropped the cap. Aaron) At least it’s not Raphoon clogging the sink. Jean) I know, right! Raphoon Razeun) YOU TWO WHERE IN PARADISE WITH EACH OTHER! KISS, IF I MAY SAY! Jean) … Aaron) Okay... BOOM! Aaron) Seriously is there a guy with a gun out there or something? Jean) It’s probably those construction workers outfront... Aaron) Better be. Jean) Check. Aaron) I am...It’s the construction workers. Jean) Good...You done yet? Aaron) No, my tie isn’t staying. Jean) … Aaron) But who cares about the tie, I’ll take it with me and see if I cannot get it on while we’re there. Jean) GOOD! Aaron) Let’s go. ---- Aaron and Jean have gotten on the road, in a limo... Aaron) Oddly, this is my first time being in a limo... Jean) I was in one when I went to an airport. Aaron) And you flew to fight a guy you could cheat on? Jean) …*Upset or embarrassed* NO! Aaron) Okay. BOOM! Jean and Aaron) … Raphoon Razeun) Something’s happening...I feel it... Jean) And it’s probably Marcus for all we know. Aaron) Or Dralios. Jean) Yeah... Aaron) Or that crazy bounty hunter guy. Jean) Yep. Aaron) *Leans over to Jean* So... Jean) Oh yes! *Leans towards Aaron* Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION, NO! ( Aaron and Jean kiss again ) Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTEN-''' '''BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! (The limo swirls out of control, throwing Razeun around.) (Razeun comes out of his ball form, jumping into the air.) (The limo drives into a park.) (Razeun lands with Aaron and Jean in his arms.) (The limo crashes into a tree and explodes.) Jean) How sweet, but you forgot the driver... Aaron) Well... Raphoon Razeun) So where’s the marriage being held? Jean) O_O He didn’t just ask that! Aaron) He did. Jean) He’s finally accepting our love! Raphoon Razeun) Nah, but it’s your day, so I have to. Aaron) Thank you, Raphoon. Raphoon Razeun) You’re welcome, Aaron. So where am I going? Aaron) First off, those clouds are ugly looking. Cannot let Jean get her wet. Raphoon Razeun) And the location? Jean) Thanks Aaron! Aaron) You’re welcome, sweetheart! Jean) *Blushes* We should really get to the church. Raphoon Razeun) What chu-''' '''BOOM, BOOM! (The ground rapidly shakes.) (Raphoon flies.) Aaron) What the heck... Raphoon Razeun) I know, right. (A bright flash goes off.) (When the flash clears up, Raphoon Razeun, Aaron, and Jean are all unconscious, on the ground; electrocuted.) (The sky flashes many colors.) ---- Hours later... Aaron) …*Shakes head* What the . Jean) You’re finally awake... Aaron) Yeah... Jean) Raphoon’s been saying he’s sensed something different. He even said the land was different and it is. It looks nothing like before... Aaron) You’re okay right? Jean) Yeah. Aaron) Your dress isn’t ripped, is it? Jean) No. Aaron) My suit’s okay, right? Jean) Yeah. Aaron) Just looks like we’re going to have to delay the wedding. Jean) Yeah... Aaron) At least nothing superbad happened? Raphoon Razeun) Might want to change that...Incoming plane. Aaron) What?! Raphoon Razeun) I’m going to have to slice it o- *Flies to his side with Aaron and Jean* I cannot ruin the clothing you two are wearing. ---- Meanwhile... Marcus) *Standing over Wolf* So we meet again. (Demenatic Wolfie lays on the ground, in ball form.) Marcus) Hmm...*Helps an unconscious Wolf up and clotheslines him* (However, Wolf grabs Marcus’ arm.) Wolf) Nice try, that was pathetic...failure. Marcus) I thought you’d be happy to see me...after all, we worked well last time. You got home and... Wolf) Hold up... (Smoke engulfs Wolf, Demenatic Wolfie, and Marcus.) Rausen) Together we will conquer. Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 4 ''Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 3 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Wolf Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Rausen Category:Demenatic Wolfie